Meant To Be
by Jordi3x
Summary: When Klaus was a human he fell in love with a girl living with his family. But when his mother turned them into vampires everything changed. This is their story. Set before and after they become vampires. KlausXOC


**Author's Note: ****This is a rewrite of my story ****_The True Love Story of Niklaus Mikaelson._**** I was really unhappy with it, and it wasn't what I wanted. So I am rewriting it. For those who have not read my first attempt at this story the beginning of this story is set back a thousand years ago. I am the first to admit that I am no historian. This is not going to be historically accurate, but I will try my best. I know some people may seem to be out of character, but this was a long, long time ago so it is only logical that they will have changed. So I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_~Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

Chapter 1-Prologue: _Over 1,000 years ago_

As the mist cleared land came into view. Twelve year old Alexandra's breath caught as she got her first glimpse of her new home. After being stuck on a boat for weeks on end she couldn't wait to finally set her feet on solid land. As they approached the shore butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. In a few hours she would be meeting the family her father had sent her to live with, the Mikaelson's. The Mikaelson's had moved to the new world after their oldest son died from the plague. She had never met them but her mother and Mrs. Mikaelson were the best of friends growing up.

Sadness began to bubble up inside her at the thought of her mother. Just a few months ago her mother died leaving Alexandra and her father on their own. Her father had never taken interest in her and at the soonest possible moment shipped her off to the new world. She felt no sorrow leaving behind the man who was supposed to be her father, but she couldn't help but miss her home and friends.

Men yelling overhead brought her out of her reverie. All the passengers were loading onto boats headed for the main land. Alex grabbed her small bundle of belongings and boarded one of the boats. Once all the passengers were unloaded they began their long trek in-land towards the village. The group of travelers reached the village just as the sun going down.

Alex was exhausted by the time they reached the village. Upon arriving she realized that she had no idea where the Mikaelson's lived. She saw a women standing outside. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me where the Mikaelson family lives?" The women barely looked at her as she pointed down the road towards the far end of the village.

"Thank you." She muttered as she hurried down the lane. As she neared the end of the road the trees began to thicken. The road split into two paths. She didn't see any houses anywhere. She turned at one of the corners hoping she was going the right way. She continued searching for the house, before she realized that she was completely lost. The sun had completely sunk behind the horizon, and darkness consumed the forest. Frustrated and exhausted Alex slumped against a nearby tree.

Suddenly she heard a branch snap. Shooting up Alex examined the area around her not seeing anyone around. "Is anyone there?" She called into the trees. Still no one showed their face. "Please, if someone is there can you help me? I am terribly lost."

From out of the trees appeared the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He looked to be close to her age. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Alexandra, and yours?"

"Niklaus. What are you doing all the way out here, so far from town?"

"I was looking for the home of the Mikaelson's."

He looked at her curiously, "The Mikaelson's?"

"Yes a women from the village pointed me in this direction, but I seemed to have gotten terribly lost." She explained.

"What business do you have with the Mikaelson's?"

She looked away shyly, "I should not discuss my personal matters with a complete stranger."

He smirked at her, "Well if you want to find the Mikaelson's follow me." He turned and started to walk away.

Alex stood up quickly and followed him. They walked in silence through the woods, until they appeared in a clearing. There was a fire pit in the center with four little huts around it. A woman rushed out of the hut farthest to the left. "Niklaus Mikaelson where have you been. You know you are supposed to be home before the sun sets. You're lucky your father is away hunting." Alexandra's eyes widened as she realized who he was. '_Why didn't he tell her he was a Mikaelson?_' she wondered. "And who is this?" the women inquired.

"Her name in Alexandra. I found her wondering around the woods. Apparently she was looking for us," he replied.

The women turner her attention to Alex, "Why have you come child?"

"You see madam-"

"Please call me Esther."

"Yes, ma... Esther. My mother was Elizabeth Colson Sterling. She died three months ago. My father wants nothing to do with me, so he sent me here hoping that sense you were friends with my mother you would take me in. Here, I have a letter from him. I also have one from my mother that she wrote for you before she died." She quickly got the letters from her bundle and handed them to Esther. Esther looked over the letters.

"Why don't you come sit and have some dinner. I am sure you are hungry after your travels." She said still engrossed in the letters.

* * *

"You will be staying in this hut with my daughter Rebekah." Esther said as she led Alex to one of the huts. "She had to run an errand for me but she will be back shortly. Why don't you get settled in and get some rest. We will talk in the morning." She turned to leave and just as she was about to go she turned back, "I am sorry to hear about your mother. She was a dear friend to me." And with that she left Alex alone.

Alex looked around the little hut; it was small, but homey. There was a fire place on the far wall, with a bed and trunk to the left. Alex threw her bundle of belongings on the trunk, and collapsed on the bed. Before she knew it she was sound asleep.

* * *

Alex awoke just as the sun began to peak from behind the horizon. She quickly closed her eyes again trying to will herself back to sleep. Suddenly she felt the end of the bed move, and a soft giggle. She looked up to see a young, blonde girl looking at her. Alex quickly sat up surprised.

"Oh, goody your awake; mother sent me to fetch you for breakfast," the blonde said. "My name is Rebekah," sticking out her hand for Alex to shake.

"I'm Alex," she said shyly, shaking her hand.

"I am so excited to have you here!" Rebekah gushed. "I always wanted a sister, but all I have is brothers, and they can be awfully annoying most of the time. What about you; do you have any sibling?"

"Um, no. I'm an only child. How many brothers do you have?"

"There are five of them." Rebekah sighed. "Finn is eighteen; he's the oldest. He doesn't talk much, so don't be offended if he hardly talks to you. Then there is Elijah, who is fifteen. He is the nicest to me. Next there is Niklaus, whom you have already met. He's thirteen, and he can be a pain in the butt when he wants to be, but he's ok for the most part. Between you and me Nik is my favorite. After that there is Kol, eleven. He is the most bothersome of the bunch. Trust me, you will want to stay as far away from him as possible. The there is me. I'm ten. And lastly there is Henrik who is only one."

"You have a lot of brothers. I always wished I had at least one sibling."

"Yes, well now you have many. It will be nice to have a girl around. Oh, before I forget do you have any other clothes? If not you may borrow one of mine until we can get you some."

"I only have this, and my night gown." Alex confessed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, we will get you changed and then head to breakfast before the boys eat all the food." Rebekah said tugging her out of bed.

* * *

It turned out Mikael, Finn, and Elijah were on a hunting trip, so the only people around the camp fire were Esther, Nik, Kol, and Henrik.

"So you're the new girl." Kol said looking her up and down as she sat down next to Nik.

Before Alex could respond Rebekah sat next to her and stepped in, "Leave her alone Kol. I want her to like it here which won't happen with you bothering her."

"You see sister, she's bound to hate it here with you hovering around her." Kol shot back.

As Rebekah started to reply Esther interrupted her, "Both of you behave yourselves. We have a guest and I will not have you embarrassing us."

"A little late for that." Nik muttered under his breath. Esther shot him a warning glare, while Rebekah stuck her tongue out at him. They ate in silence after that.

As they were finishing up Esther finally broke the silence. "Rebekah, Kol I have some chores I would like you to do this morning. Niklaus, instead of chores I would like you to show Alexandra around the village. Show her places she may go, and places she cannot understood?"

"Yes mother." He said.

* * *

Nik had been showing Alex around the village for a while now. They were almost to the far end of the village. "This here is Mr. Radulf lives there. He's the town jeweler. I am friends with his son William." He explained. "Come, on; let's have a look around."Nik grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her inside.

Inside the little shop were stands with the most beautiful jewelry Alex had ever seen. Nik wondered over to the counter where a man sat fiddling with some necklaces.

"Why, hello Niklaus. I didn't expect to see you today." Mr. Radulf said with a smile.

"I was just showing Miss Alexandra around town. She is going to be living with our family from now on." Nik explained gesturing towards Alex.

"It's a pleasure to meet you little miss." Radulf greeted Alex. Turning his attention back to Nik he said, "William is not home today, so I am afraid he won't be able to join you." Radulf and Nik continued to converse while Alex looked at all the beautiful jewels. Her eyes fell upon a stunning necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver moon shaped pendent and a gold design. She instantly fell in love with it.

Suddenly Radulf was in front of her. "I see something caught your fancy."

"It is a beautiful pendent, but I am afraid I don't have any money sir."

"You know little miss, I have found that sometimes things have a manner of finding their way to us in the most unexpected ways." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Alex was confused by his comment but smiled back politely. "Well, you two had best be off. I am sure you still have much to see." Saying their goodbyes Alex and Nik made their way out of the house. At the last minute they Radulf call for Nik.

"Wait here, I will be right back." Nik said as he made his way back into the house. "Yes, sir?"

Radulf reached over to the rack with the pendants and pulled down the one Alex liked. "Why don't you save it for a special occasion." He said with a wink. "Now get out of here, before she thinks you disappeared." Radulf said with a laugh. Nik shoved the necklace into his pocket and raced out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note****: So I am going to try to make the chapters longer this time around. And I am not going to guarantee the next chapter will be up soon. As I get them done I will post. I am really sorry for those who started reading my fist attempt of this story, but like I said it really wasn't what I wanted. So I am going to take my time with this one to make sure I get it right this time around. Also if you want to see the necklace there will be a link on my profile. Till next time :) **


End file.
